


5 stages of grief and loss

by fakirasupan96



Series: 5 stages of Grief and Loss [1]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, M/M, Rebound
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakirasupan96/pseuds/fakirasupan96
Summary: Ada 5 tahapan yang dihadapi oleh seseorang ketika ia kehilangan orang yang ia kasihi untuk selamanya, dan Hinata melalui tahapan demi tahapan bersama dengan Tobio, yang selama ini juga menyimpan perasaannya pada lelaki berambut oranye itu.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: 5 stages of Grief and Loss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075394
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Halo gaes, aku sudah lama ingin menulis di fandom ini cuma baru kesampean sekarang hahaha. Drabble ini terdiri 5 chapter jadi bear with me for 4 chpter soon yaa

Sudah hampir lima hari Hinata Shouyo mengunci diri di kamar tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Ia tidak makan atau pun minum, rasanya ia terlalu lelah untuk melakukan semuanya sampai-sampai ia tidak merasa lapar sama sekali.

Teman-teman satu timnya silih berganti mengetuk pintu kamarnya membujuk pemuda berambut oranye itu keluar, namun ia tetap tidak merespons, bergerak dari tempat tidurnya pun tidak. Shouyo sebisa mungkin mematikan semua indranya dan masa bodoh dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya, ia lebih memilih untuk tidur,

Agar Atsumu tetap berbicara dengannya.

'Shouyo,'

'Atsumu, kamu kemana saja?'

'Aku? Aku tidak kemana-mana. Aku di sini terus kok,'

'Tuh kan, aku tahu kamu masih ada di sini. tetapi mereka tetap tidak mau mendengarkan aku,' Atsumu hanya tertawa. Ia lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk tubuh Shouyo dengan erat.

'Kamu tidak ingin keluar kamar Shou? Kamu tidak mendengar teman-temanmu memanggilmu setiap hari,' Shouyo menggeleng lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Atsumu.

'Tidak mau, kamu akan hilang kalau aku keluar dari kamar ini' 'Shouyo, percayalah aku tidak akan kemana-mana,'

Shouyo tidak menggubris dan tetap membenamkan wajahnya di pelukan Atsumu.

'Ne, Tsumu kamu masih ingat pertama kali kita bertemu? eh tidak-tidak pertama kali kamu terang-terangan bilang suatu saat kamu akan menjadi setter ku?'

'Tentu saja aku ingat, aku juga ingat wajah Kageyama yang berubah masam. hahaha,'

'He's a good friend Tsumu. he's like my older brother to me,'

'Yeah dan selama lima hari ini dia selalu ada di depan kamarmu Shouyo, menunggumu keluar dari sini,'

'Tsumu kenapa kamu terus mengusirku keluar?Kamu tidak suka bersamaku? Kamu lelah bersamaku?' suara Shouyo seketika meninggi dan ia beranjak dari pelukan Atsumu.

'Shouyo, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, tetapi kalau kamu tetap seperti ini kamu akan,'

'AKAN APA? MATI? AKU TIDAK PEDULI, KENAPA AKU HARUS HIDUP SEDANGKAN KAMU MENINGGALKANKU BEGITU SAJA,'

'Shouyo,'

'Apa salahku? Tsumu jawab aku, apa salahku? mengapa kau meninggalkanku?'

Atsumu memandang lelaki yang sudah hidup bersamanya selama hampir enam thaun itu dengan tatapan pilu. Air mata Shouyo mengalir dan Shouyo kembali menangis setelah hampir lima hari ia mematikan perasaaanya.

'Aku tidak pernah berlaku jahat pada siapapun, aku selalu menjadi anak yang penurut, bahkan aku menjadi atlet sukses saat ini. Apa itu tidak cukup? Apakah memang orang-orang seperti kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama? apakah Tuhan memang membenci kita?'

'Shouyo..'

'Un.., aku berbicara apa sih, jelas-jelas kamu ada di sampingku saat ini. Ini Atsumu. Atsumuku tidak akan kemana-mana kan? ya kan Atsumu. Katakan semua itu bohong. Kamu masih di sini kan Tsumu? Kamu masih berada di sisiku kan?' ujar Shouyo sembari memegang lengan baju Atsumu. Sang kekasih hanya diam dan tetap memandang Shouyo dengan tatapan pilu.

Mata shouyo terbelalak, seketika lidahnya kembali kelu dan tenggorokannya seperti tercekat. Tatapan Atsumu seakan membunuhnya secara perlahan, seakan Atsumu berkata padanya 'semua sudah berakhir Shouyo, maafkan aku'

Atsumu kembali perlahan-lahan merangkul tubuh Shouyo yang mulai mengurus. Ia memeluk Shouyo dan mengusap rambut kekasihnya itu.

'Shouyo, aku sudah tidak lagi bersamamu, atau pun dengan yang lain. maafkan aku aku tidak memenuhi janjiku tentang, akan selalu berada di sampingmu sampai kapan pun. Maafkan aku Shou. Kamu harus tetap kuat, jika kamu bersedih aku pun akan ikut bersedih,'

'Tsumu kenapa kamu terus-terusan berbohong? Kamu ada di sini bersamaku, artinya kamu masih ada. Kamu masih hidup Tsumu. Atsumuku orang yang kuat, kamu tidak akan mati begitu saja,'

'Shouyo..., kumohon hentikan,'

'TIDAK, KAMU MASIH HIDUP. MENGAPA KAMU SELALU BERBICARA SEAKAN KAMU SUDAH TIADA. TSUMU JANGAN BERCANDA!'

Atsumu memegang kedua pipi Shouyo dan membuat mereka kembali menatap satu sama lain.

'Shouyo..., selamat tinggal,'

Dengan dua kalimat tersebut perlahan-lahan tubuh Atsumu menghilang, dan meninggalkan Shouyo yang menangis histeris.

* * *

Teriakan Shouyo dari dalam kamar membuat Kageyama Tobio terlonjak dari duduknya dan menggedor pintu kamar Shouyo.

“SHOUYO, SHOUYO? BUKA PINTUNYA, SHOU,” Kageyama benar-benar kalut, ia takut Shouyo akan melukai diri sendiri atau bahkan lebih buruk lagi.

Ia sudah berada di depan kamar Shouyo lima hari berturut-turut, meninggalkan latihan rutinnya untuk menjaga lelaki berambut oranye itu. Ibu Shouyo selalu membawakan Kageyama dan Shouyo makan, dan Kageyama yang bertugas untuk membujuk Shouyo untuk makan, dan tentu saja Hinata Shouyo tetap tidak bergeming dari dalam kamarnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan lelaki yang sudah ia kenal sedari bangku SMP itu berlaku seperti ini. Lima hari, ketika ia sedang melakukan latihan sore, Ushijima yang sedang memeriksa ponselnya tiba-tiba menjatuhkan ponselnya dengan raut wajah yang pucat.

“Ushijima-san? Kau kenapa?” “Ka...Kageyama..,” “Ya? Kau kenapa sih?” “Miya Atsumu” “Meninggal dunia”

Kageyama terbelalak kaget, sepersekian detik kemudian ia merogoh ponselnya dari ranselnya dan menelepon Bokuto Koutaro.

“Halo?” “Kageyama.., Atsumu...,” “Di mana Hinata,”

Dan Bokuto pun bercerita bahwa Hinata tidak menangis sama sekali saat Atsumu dinyatakan meninggal dunia oleh dokter. Pandangannya kosong dan ia tidak berbicara apa-apa selain

'Aku akan istirahat beberapa jam setelah itu aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Atsumu. Ya Atsumu sedang koma saat ini, Bokuto-san aku titip Atsumu ya,'

dan setelah itu Hinata mengurung diri di kamarnya.

Kageyama pun langsung pergi ke rumah Hinata, dan ia disambut oleh Natsu beserta ibu Hinata yang juga sudah mendengar berita duka itu dari teman Hinata.

“Tobio-kun, saya mohon tolong Shouyo. ” ujar ibunda Hinata sembari menahan tangisnya.

Dan Tobio mengangguk dan pergi ke lantai dua.

Sejak saat itu, Tobio berdiam diri di depan kamar Hinata, seperti anjing penjaga rumah. tiap beberapa jam Toio mengetuk pintu hinata dan mengajaknya mengobrol apa saja. Walaupun tidak ada sautan dari dalam kamar, Tobio tetap mengajak Hinata mengobrol.

Ketika ibu Hinata menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat di kamar tamu, Tobio menolak dan memilih untuk beristirahat di depan kamar Hinata. Ibu hinata pun menyetujuinya dan memberikan bantal beserta selimut untuk Tobio.

Di hari kedua, teman-temannya mulai berdatangan, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Daichi, Sugawara, hampir semua orang yang mengenal HInata dengan baik silih berganti datang dan membujuk Hinata untuk keluar.

Yachi beserta Kiyoko pun juga ikut datang di hari ketiga, dan membawakan Hinata makanan kesukaannya. Namun tetap tidak ada balasan.

Kageyama lebih menyukai Hinata Shouyo yang berisik ketimbang Hinata yang saat ini mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak membalas makiannya.

Saat suara teriakan histeris Hinata akhirnya terdengar dari dalam kamar, ada rasa lega bercampur pilu di dalam hati Tobio. Di satu sisi ia lega bahwa Hinata bisa kembali menangis, di satu sisi ia tidak tega melihat orang yang ia sayangi tersakiti seperti ini.

Di saat ia kalut, Couch Ukai yang tiba-tiba datang, membantunya mendobrak pintu kamar HInata, dan akhirnya menemukan Hinata yang sudah tidak keruan terduduk di tengah kamar dan menangis histeris.

“Shouyo! Shouyo... Shouyo, sshh aku di sini.. shh tidak apa-apa menangislah. Aku di sini” Kageyama langsung merangkul Shouyo dan menenangkan pemuda berambut oranye itu.

“To..Tobio.. sakit... sakit sekali,” “sshh..., aku tahu Shou... “ “Atsumu tadi masih ada di sini. dan sekarang ia menghilang. ia menghilang selamanya Tobio. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup setelah ini. Kenapa Atsumu jahat sekali,” Tobio tetap mengusap rambut Hinata dan menenagkan lelaki itu. Ia tidak ingin banyak berbicara, ia hanya ingin menenangkan pemuda yang ia sayangi sejak SMA itu.

“Tobio. Kenapa Atsumu tidak mengajakku bersamanya? apa memang dia muak bersamaku?” “Tidak Shouyo.., Atsumu mencintaimu,“walaupun kalimat tersebut menyakiti Tobio, ia tetap mengulang-ulang kalimat ersebut di telinga Hinata dan mengingatkan lelaki itu bahwa Atsumu mencintainya hingga akhir hayat Atsumu.

“Tobio aku ingin bersama Atsumu,” “Shouyo...,” air mata Tobio mengalir tidak berhenti dan ia lidahnya kembali kelu.


	2. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata merasa dadanya penuh sesak dan ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. rasa marah, sedih, dan terkhianati memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. ia tahu bahwa, ini semua bukan salah Atsumu, dan ia tidak mau mengakui di dalam hati kecilnya ia sangat lega Atsumu tidak akan pernah merasakan sakit lagi setiap harinya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai sisters, karena masih libur panjang sepertinya aku akan terabas 5 chapter kelar sebelum tahun baru. hohoho tahun baru angst baru // ga gitu// please kindly follow my twitter @thecatisjonesy akan senang bermutual dengan sesama shipper atsuhina dan harem!hinata lainnya kekekek~

Pair: Miya Atsumu x Hinata Shouyou / Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyo

Dipelukan Tobio, Shouyo hanya menangis dan menangis. Terkadang tangisnya terdengar putus asa, terkadang Hinata hanya menangis dalam diam. Mereka sudah berada di posisi tersebut sejak pintu kamar Hinata didobrak paksa oleh Tobio dan Couch Ukai, yang berarti sudah dua jam Hinata menangis histeris.

Tobio masih setia memeluk lelaki berambut oranye itu tanpa mengeluh sama sekali. Ia tetap diam hingga akhirnya lambat laun Hinata bisa lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. 

kedua tangan Hinata yang sebelumnya meronta dipelukan Tobio, kini menyerah pasrah dan memilih untuk memeluk lelaki berambut hitam legam itu. 

"Shouyo, apa kamu mau makan?"  
Hinata diam  
"Shou, makan yuk. Aku temani. Ada tamago kake gohan kesukaanmu," bisik Tobio. Hinata hanya mengerang dan membenamkan wajahnya ke tengkuk Tobio. 

"Shou...,kita ke ruang makan ya. Kita makan dulu, setelah itu kita bertemu Atsumu," Tobio tahu ini akan sangat berat bagi Shouyo, namun ia tidak punya plihan lain. 

Osamu mengabarkan bahwa jasad Atsumu sudah selesai dikremasi dua hari lalu, mendengar kondisi Hinata yang sangat shock sampai menutup diri, Miya Osamu tidak marah atau pun kesal. Ia paham betapa Hinata Shouyo sangat mencintai saudara kembarnya itu, toh Ibu dan adik Hinata sudah mewakilkan hadir di prosesi pemakaman hingga selesai. 

Orang-orang di sekitar Hinata juga memaklumi keadaan Hinata. kematian Atsumu seperti petir di siang bolong dan tidak ada yang percaya semua ini terjadi. Mereka tahu bahwa kedua pasangan itu sudah hidup bersama selama enam tahun lamanya. Mereka terlihat akur dan saling mencintai. Di mana ada Atsumu di situ ada Shouyo. Hubungan mereka sudah diketahui publik karena publik merasa mereka tetap seorang atlet yang hebat apa pun orientasi seksual mereka. 

Ketika ada pengumuman Atsumu akan rehat total karena kondisi kesehatannya yang semakin memburuk, teman-teman Atsumu dan juga Hinata terkaget-kaget dan baru tahu bahwa sudah hampir setahun belakangan ini kondisi Atsumu menurun dan semakin parah dalam kurun waktu tiga bulan terakhir. 

Kanker tulang, dan semuanya hancur berkeping-keping. Atsumu terpaksa istirahat total dari aktivitas volinya, dan Shouyo? ia tetap mendampingi Atsumu dengan sabar. 

Kageyama menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Hinata Shouyou yang ia kenal berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk terlihat 'tidak apa-apa'. Terkadang ia menemani Shouyo untuk berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan, karena sejak Atsumu harus bed rest, semua makanan dan minuman harus sesuai dengan ketentuan dokter. Hinata selalu tekun dan teliti akan makanan Atsumu. 

'Hei boke, aku tahu kau lelah. tidak ada salahnya kau istirahat,' ujar Kageyama pada suatu hari ketika mereka sedang berbelanja kebutuhan di super market

'Lelahku tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dijalani Atsumu. Tenang saja Bakayama, aku tidak apa-apa' jawab Hinata dengan senyuman khasnya. 

tch, Kageyama berdecak kesal dalam hati. Selalu saja begini. 

pikiran Kageyama kembali ditarik ke situasi terkini di mana ia berhasil menggendong Shouyo untuk turun dari kamar dan makan bersamanya. Ibu Hinata ingin menangis melihat keadaan anak laki-laki semata wayangnya, tetapi ia tetap menahannya dan berusaha tegar untuk Shouyo. 

Karena Hinata sudah lima hari tidak makan, Ibu hinata hanya menyiapkan hinata semangkuk bubur agar perutnya tidak kaget, juga apel beserta jeruk kesukaannya. Hinata hanya memandang kosong pada mangkuk yang ada di depannya itu.

"Shou, aku suapi ya. Kalau kamu makan, kamu akan kuat. dan kita bisa bertemu dengan Atsumu, ok?" Shouyo mengangguk pelan, dan perlahan Tobio dengan sabar menyuapi lelaki itu hingga bubur yang ada di mangkuk habis setengah porsi. 

Di saat Tobio ingin menyuapi Hinata lagi, si rambut oranye menggeleng kesal.

"Okay.., okay. kita sudah selesai. Makan satu potong apel ini ya, ini yang terakhir aku janji," kata Tobio. Hinata melirik ke arah lelaki yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak SMA dan mengambil satu potong apel dari tangan Kageyama dan memakannya. 

Melihat hal itu, Kageyama tersenyum kecil, akhirnya Hinata perlahan-lahan mulai membaik. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Setelah Hinata menghabiskan setengah porsi bubur dan memakan sepotong apel, sesuai dengan janji Kageyama, ia akan membawa Hinata untuk menemui Atsumu. Ketika menunggu Hinata berganti baju yang dibantu ole ibunya, Kageyama menelepon Osamu dan memberitahunya bahwa ia dan Hinata akan ke rumah. 

Hinata memakai pakaian serba hitam kontras sekali dengan rambut oranyenya. walaupun sedikit terlihat rapih, orang-orang tahu Hinata sudah mengalami hari-hari yang berat selama beberapa hari ini ketika mereka melihat wajah hinata yang sedikit tirus dan mata yang kosong.   
Di mobil, HInata duduk di kursi penumpang depan dan Kageyama yang menyetir. 

Saat sampai di kediaman keluarga Miya, Osamu beserta ibunya sudah berada di depan gerbang menyambut Hinata. Pandangan mata Hinata yang sebelumnya kosong mulai kembali hidup dan menjejak pada kenyataan ketika melihat raut wajah Osamu beserta ibu si kembar yang menahan tangis. Detik itu juga, Hinata tersadar bahwa kekasihnya sudah tiada, dan si lelaki berambut oranye kembali menangis tersedu-sedu dipelukkan Osamu dan ibunya. 

Hinata terus-menerus berkata bahwa mengapa Atsumu meninggalkannya, mengapa Atsumu tidak mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama. di depan altar penghormatan untuk Atsumu Hinata terduduk dan memeluk pigura berisi potret kekasihnya yang diambil ketika mereka pertama kali masuk ke dalam MSBY. 

Osamu menahan langkah Tobio di saat lelaki itu ingin menghampiri Hinata yang tengah berduka di depan altar saudara kembarnya. 

"Biarkan dia sendiri dulu. Dari semua orang yang berduka, hanya dia yang butuh waktu lebih lama untuk berdamai dengan kehilangan" ujar Osamu dan Kageyama pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk berada di sisi lelaki itu 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kau brengsek Tsumu. Kau laki-laki yang paling brengsek yang pernah aku temui dan aku cintai. kau berkata kau akan terus melawan penyakitmu. tetapi kau malah meninggalkan aku. kau manusia penuh kontradiksi. Apakah selama ini aku kurang perhatian padamu? aku bangun lebih pagi darimu, menyiapkan segala kebutuhanmu obat-obatanmu, membantumu mandi dan bersih-bersih. Lalu apa? ini balasanmu? kamu malah meninggalkan aku? a..apa usahaku selama ini masih kurang? jawab aku Tsumu," kata Shouyo yang masih setia duduk di depan altar Atsumu. 

"Tsumu jawab aku. Tsumu!" teriak Hinata. 

"Ah, ya tentu saja kau tidak akan bisa menjawabku. kau sudah meninggalkanku...,"

"Sendirian"

Hinata merasa dadanya penuh sesak dan ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. rasa marah, sedih, dan terkhianati memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. ia tahu bahwa, ini semua bukan salah Atsumu, dan ia tidak mau mengakui di dalam hati kecilnya ia sangat lega Atsumu tidak akan pernah merasakan sakit lagi setiap harinya. Tetapi, ia tidak tahan untuk tidak menyalahkan semuanya, ia menyalahkan atsumu karena tidak bisa bertahan, ia menyalahkan Tuhan karena mengambil kekasihnya begitu saja, ia menyalahkan semesta karena berlaku tidak adil dengan takdirnya. 

Hinata tidak tahu kapan ia bisa kembali bangkit seperti semula, fuck, bahkan ia tidak tahu apakah ia bisa bangkit lagi atau tidak. Ini terlalu berat untuknya, ia tidak kuat jika Atsumu tidak berada di sampingnya.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobio memutuskan untuk menghampiri Hinata ketika Hinata kembali terdiam memandangi figura foto Miya Atasumu yang sudah kembali ia letakkan di altar. 

Tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun, Tobio duduk di samping lelaki itu dan ikut memandangi foto Atsumu. 

"Ne.., Tobio. Atsumu meninggalkanku." Tobio hanya diam.   
"Aku lelah Tobio. Aku lelah sekali," ujar Hinata yang perlahan membaringkan kepalanya dipangkuan Tobio.   
"Beristirahatlah,"   
"Un.."

Ruangan itu kembali sunyi, yang terdengar hanya serangga di musim panas yang bermain di halaman kediaman keluarga Miya. 

"Tobio..,"  
"Ya?"  
"Jangan tinggalkan aku. sepeti Atsumu meninggalkanku,"

Tobio tidak menjawab. 


	3. Bargaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andaikan saja ia tidak bertemu dengan Miya Atsumu  
> Andaikan saja ia tidak melepaskan Hinata saat itu, apa Hinata akan bahagia?

Andaikan saja...

Andaikan saja ia tidak bertukar kontak dengan setter dari inarizaki itu  
Andaikan saja ia tidak bertukar pesan setiap hari dengan lelaki berambut pirang itu.   
Andaikan saja ia tidak bertemu dengan Miya Atsumu  
Andaikan saja ia tidak mencintai lelaki itu  
Apakah Atsumu masih akan tetap berada di dunia ini? 

Hinata Shouyou melingkari kalender yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya dengan bolpoin merah. tertulis hari ke 200, itu berarti sudah tujuh bulan Atsumu tidak lagi berada di sampingnya, untuk selamanya. Setelah kepergian Atsumu, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengambil waktu rehat dan beruntung Timnya mengerti keadaan Hinata dan membebaskan Hinata untuk mengambil waktu sebanyak mungkin. 

Teman-temannya masih tetap memperhatikan kondisi Hinata, entah itu hanya sekadar mampir sebentar ke apartemen Hinata dan Atsumu atau video call. Ibu Hinata secara halus memaksa Hinata untuk sementara waktu pulang ke rumahnya, namun Hinata menolak dan berkata bahwa biarkan ia berdamai dengan caranya sendiri.

Hari pertama ia pulang ke apartemennya ia benar-benar tidak bisa berfungsi sama sekali. Apartemen ini mereka beli setelah mengumpulkan gaji pertama mereka di MSBY. Satu kamar, ruang tamu, dapur plus ruang makan kecil, dan kamar mandi. Memang kecil namun penuh dengan memori menyesakkan. tiap sudut apartemen mereka tersimpan memori akan Atsumu. 

Saat Hinata ingin ambruk , Kageyama yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya dengan cepat memegang tubuh hinata dan memapahnya ke kursi malas di ruang tamu. 

_'Shou...,'_   
_'Aku tidak apa-apa'_   
_lalu mereka berdua kembali hening, Kageyama duduk di samping Hinata dan memandangi lelaki itu. matanya tidak sekosong sebelumnya, namun tetap saja orang yang berada di depannya saat ini bukanlah mataharinya._   
_Mataharinya sudah menghilang sejak lama._   
_Matahari yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya_   
_Namun terselip dari sela jarinya, karena ia tidak kuat dengan panasnya. Atau mungkin memang ia sengaja melepaskannya. Satu kalimat sering kali ia putar di benaknya adalah_

_"Andaikan saja ia tidak melepaskan Hinata saat itu, apa Hinata akan bahagia bersamanya?"_

_'Atsumu sangat senang duduk di kursi ini. Tsumu selalu memaksa untuk duduk di sini ketika ia sakit. Ia juga sering memaksa agar aku duduk dipangkuannya,'_

_Ruangan itu kembali hening._

_'Aku selalu takut ketika Tsumu tertidur. Aku takut ketika ia menutup mata, dan itu menjadi hari terakhirnya bersamaku. Jadi setiap aku terbangun terkadang aku menempelkan telingaku di dadanya, apakah Tsumu masih bersamaku? Apa mungkin, jika Atsumu tidak tertidur hari itu, ia akan tetap berada di sini Tobio?"_

_Tobio masih diam tidak membalas_   
  
_'Kau tahukan aku bukan orang yang relijius, tetapi ketika Atsumu jatuh sakit, aku selalu berdoa agar ia kembali sehat. Aku sangat sedih ketika ia harus beristirahat total dan tidak lagi bermain voli. Bahkan, suatu hari di dalam hatiku aku berjanji pada Tuhan, akan berhenti makan junk food ketika Tsumu sembuh. hah, sepertinya setelah ini aku akan mati karena obesitas,'_

_'ne, Tobio apa aku sudah menjadi pasangan yang baik untuk Atsumu?'_   
_'Tentu saja Shou. Kau satu-satunya orang yang sangat peduli pada Miya-san. Setiap hari kau merawatnya tanpa mengeluh. Kau selalu berada di sampingnya. Miya-san pasti juga sependapat denganku, kau..'_

_// kau lelaki terbaik yang pernah kami temui Shou //_

_'Kau lelaki terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Miya-san,'_

* * *

Hari ini hari ke 200 Atsumu tidak tidur di sampingnya, seorang Kageyama Tobio tertidur dengan pulas di sampingnya. Hinata memandang lelaki berambut hitam itu dengan tatapan bersalah. Tangannya menyibak lembut rambut hitam tobio yang menutupi matanya. Sudah berapa kali mereka tidur bersama seperti ini? Hinata tidak ingat, apa yang terjadi semalam saja ia tidak ingat. Yang ia ingat hanya pelukan hangat Tobio dan senyuman Tobio yang menenangkan. 

//Semua ini salah Atsumu// 

Ketika mengingat Atsumu, Hinata kembali merasa bersalah. Tidak ini bukan salahnya, Atsumu yang meninggalkannya dan Tobio ada di sini. fuck, kepalanya tiba-tiba sakit memikirkan hal ini. 

'bisanya-bisanya kau mengkhianati Atsumu'  
'Wow, Shouyou apa kau tidak malu kekasihmu baru saja meninggal dan kau sudah tidur dengan lelaki lain'  
Suara-suara itu mulai memenuhi benak Shouyou dan membuatnya mencengkram kepalanya. Tobio yang masih memejamkan mata, terpaksa harus terbangun karena Shouyou bergerak dengan gelisah di sampingnya. 

"Shouyou? Kamu kenapa?" Shouyou tidak menggubris dan masih mencengkram erat rambutnya. 

"Shou? Hei? Ssh, it's alright Shou, tenanglah. Bisakah kamu melepaskan tanganmu dari rambutmu? Nanti malah tambah sakit kalau dijambak," ujar Tobio yang perlahan meraih tangan Shouyou dan mencoba melepas jambakan di rambut Shouyou.

Shouyou akhirnya melepas jambakannya dan mulai menangis. Ya selama tujuh bulan ini Shouyou masih sering menangis. 

"Hei.., ingin cerita?" tanya Tobio sembari tersenyum pada Hinata. 

"Tsu..Tsumu.., ma maaf.." Tobio tertegun. Tidak-tidak kenapa pula ia harus tertegun dan merasa ngilu di dada, tentu saja Shouyou akan merasa bersalah terhadap Atsumu. 

"Hei... ini bukan salahmu. Okay, Shou dengarkan aku aku yang menghampirimu. Aku yang memutuskan untuk berada di sampingmu saat ini. Semua adalah keputusanku. Ini bukan salahmu," kata Tobio sembari memeluk pria itu. 

"Tsumu maafkan aku..."  
"Kamu tidak ada Shouyou... Shou..., tenanglah," 

* * *

Hari itu, Tobio pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Di perjalanan pulang, ponselnya berbunyi dan nama Shouyou tertera di layar ponselnya.   
'Yo Boke?'  
'Bakayama... bisakah aku meminta tolong hari ini?'   
'Ada apa?'  
'Tolong temani Atsumu-san untuk satu jam saja. Aku ada keperluan di kantor, dan Atsumu-san tetap perlu dipantau,'  
Tobio bergeming, oke ini agak canggung karena orang yang paling ingin dihindari oleh Tobio adalah Atsumu. 

Sebab Atsumu tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Tobio pada Shouyou.   
'onegai..'   
'hah, baiklah. Tapi hanya satu jam setelah itu kau harus membayar sesuai fee ku sebagai atle,' terdengar tawa renyah di sebarang sana yang membuat hati Tobio berbunga.   
'Iya-iya, aku tunggu ya. arigato Tobio!' 

Sesampainya di apartemen Hinata, Tobio melihat Atsumu yang terbaring di tempat tidur sembari membaca majalah olahraga, deretan tabung obat-obatan berjejer rapih di meja samping tempat tidur. Shouyou tampak sibuk menyiapkan makan malam Atsumu juga Tobio, dan tentu saja mempersiapkan obat-obatan yang akan diminum Atsumu.   
'Nah ini obat-obatannya. yang ini sebelum makan, dan dua lagi sesudah makan,'  
'Ne, Shouyou aku sudah hafal obat-obatanku tidak perlu menerangkan pada Kageyama lagi,' ujar Atsumu.   
'Iya tapi kamu juga suka lupa. biar Bakayama bisa mengawasi,'  
'hah, baiklah,'  
'Okay, aku pergi dulu. Aku titip Atsumu sebentar ya. Nanti aku traktir onigiri Osamu, hehe bye-bye,' sang matahari meninggalkan keduanya yang masih diam satu sama lain. 

Tobio menaruh meja kecil berisi makan malam Atsumu di depannya setelah itu menarik kursi ke samping tempat tidur Atsumu.   
'Hei, Kageyama. Jangan diam saja. ngobrol sedikit kan bisa, bagaimana kabarmu?'  
'Aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kau makan daripada makanannya keburu dingin,' Atsumu tertawa kecil.   
Atsumu mengunyah perlahan makanannya dan sekali-kali melirik lelaki berambut hitam yang kini tengah melihat ponselnya.   
'Ne, Kageyama. bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu?'   
'Kalau kau cuma ingin mengejek tentang set ku yang payah.. tid..'  
'terima kasih'   
'hah?'  
Atsumu menatap Tobio dan dengan wajah yang terulas senyum   
'Terima kasih, sudah menemani Shouyou,'  
'Aku tahu hariku tinggal sebentar lagi..'  
'JANGAN BERKATA OMONG KOSONG, KAU AKAN SEMBUH MIYA ATSUMU,' Atsumu agak terkaget dengan reaksi marah Tobio tetapi di satu sisi ia paham perasaan Tobio. 

Atsumu kembali memandangi piringnya yang masih penuh. Dari semua orang yang dekat dengannya juga shouyou, hanya KAgeyama Tobio yang ia percayai. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Kageyama terhadap kekasihnya, tetapi ia sungkan untuk merasa cemburu, karena ia sadar hubungan di antaranya tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh kata-kata. Pun jika ia tidak ada setelah ini, Atsumu tetap akan merasa tenang selama ada Tobio. 

'Aku selalu berandai-andai tentang kondisiku. andaikan aku cepat ditangani, andaikan aku hidup sehat sebelum ini, andaikan aku disiplin, semua tidak akan seperti ini. Ada kalanya aku merasa terpuruk dan takut meninggalkan Shouyou. Tetapi, setelah melihatmu, aku lega,'

Kageyama menolak untuk mendengarkan omongan Atsumu dan memilih untuk kembali menyibukkan diri dengna ponselnya. 

'Ne, Kageyama,'  
'Berisik. Aku tidak mau mendengar omong kosongmu pirang cecunguk. Lebih baik kau berjanji untuk tidak membuat SHouyou menangis,'  
'hahaha, ya baiklah. tapi bisakah kau berjanji juga padaku,'

'Jika aku tidak ada, kembalilah pada Shouyou,'

  
Atsumu melanggar janjinya  
dan Kageyama mencoba untuk tidak mengingat permintaan terakhir Atsumu padanya. 


	4. Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang perlu Kageyama dan Hinata lakukan saat ini adalah, menyadari bahwa keputusan terbaik untuk mereka adalah They'd both better go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selamat tahun baru! apakah kalian sudah siap untuk move on?

Depression 

Trigger Warning: Suicide Attempt 

Pair: Miya Atsumu x Hinata Shouyou / Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou 

  
Ada kalanya hari-hari yang dijalani Shouyou berjalan dengan sangat cepat, ada kalanya hari-hari yang dihadapi Shouyou berjalan terasa sangat lambat. Pikirannya terkadang masih mengawang ke mana-mana, terkadang pula ia hanya menangis seharian. Seberapa besar pun keinginannya untuk keluar dari situasi ini, semakin jauh pula ia terpuruk. 

Kondisinya semakin memburuk saat Shouyou benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk lepas dari kedukaannya dan memutuskan untuk meminum sebanyak mungkin obat tidur yang diresepkan psikiater padanya. Beruntung saat hal ini terjadi, Tobio sedang mampir ke apartemen Shouyou, dan ia langsung bergegas membawa Shouyou ke rumah sakit. 

Saat Shouyou membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat wajah Tobio yang sudah acak-acakan karena menahan tangis dan marah, Shouyou menyadari bahwa dirinya merupakan orang paling jahat di dunia ini, dan ia pantas untuk enyah.

'Ah mungkin saja Tuhan mengambil Atsumu dariku, karena memang aku orang jahat,' 

Sore itu dilewati dengan keheningan dan jantung Tobio yang masih berdebar shock, takut akan kehilangan lelaki itu. Ibu dan adik Hinata langsung menyusul ke rumah sakit dan berterima kasih berkali-kali pada Tobio karena sudah menyelamatkan Shouyou.

Ketika Tobio memberitahu beberapa teman mereka soal Shouyou yang masuk ke rumah sakit, dan tentu saja semua kaget dan langsung berbondong-bondong ke rumah sakit. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Tsukishima Kei memang tipe orang yang jika kalian dari luarnya saja, kalian langsung menghakimi dia orang yang tidak pedulian dengan sekitar. Tetapi, jika kalian sudah mengenal lama seorang Kei, kalian tahu Kei sangat peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya (walaupun ia tidak memperlihatkannya secara langsung). 

Mungkin bisa juga Kei disebut Wallflower, walaupun ia bukan seorang yang introvert yang mengalami cemas ketika dikerumunan. Ia hanya suka memperhatikan dalam diam. Dengan caranya ini, ia tahu banyak hal, ia tahu setiap kebiasaan dari anggota tim Karasuno hingga detail, termasuk bagaimana teman-teman satu anggotanya memperlakukan satu sama lain. 

Dan ia pun juga tahu bahwa Kageyama Tobio menyukai Hinata Shouyou sejak SMA. Sejak ia menyadari bahwa setter-nya itu jatuh cinta pada Hinata, Tsuki jadi semakin tertarik bagaimana hubungan antara manusia. Menyedihkan, kata itu terus menggema di benak Tsuki saat ia melihat temannya itu. Mungkin semua orang tidak sadar hubungan antara Tobio dan Shouyou bukan hanya sekadar setter dan middle blocker itu lebih dari itu. Ia menyadari bagaimana nada suara Tobbio yang berubah ketika ia hanya berbicara berdua saja pada Hinata. 

Ia menyadari bagaimana kuping lelaki berambut hitam itu memerah karena melihat senyum Hinata. Ia menyadari ketika Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke Brazil, Tobio sebisa mungkin tidak bereaksi apa-apa saat Miya Atsumu juga mengantar Hinata ke bandara, dan bagaimana Tobio memalingkan wajahnya ketika kedua pasangan itu berciuman untuk terakhir kalinya. 

Di satu sisi, ia melihat betapa menyedihkannya temannya namun di satu sisi ia pun terkesan bagaimana lelaki itu menyimpan segalanya sendirian hingga akhirnya 'rivalnya' meninggal dunia beberapa bulan lalu. 

Namun, satu hal yang ia tidak sukai dari hubungan keduanya saat ini adalah, mereka sama-sama menghancurkan diri mereka sendiri. ARGH KENAPA MEREKA SEBODOH ITU SIH? Tentu saja karena cinta, Tsukishima, mau karena apa lagi? 

Ia sudah merasa ada yang janggal ketika ia mendengar bahwa Kageyama Tobio menjaga Hinata saat Hinata mengurung diri setelah pengumuman kematian Miya Atsumu. Oke, mungkin Tobio hanya cemas, ia paham hingga titik itu. Tetapi, saat ia mendengar Tobio jadi lebih sering menemani Hinata ketika lelaki itu dalam posisi yang sangat rapuh dan tidak stabil, hingga di titik ia mendengar Hinata mencoba bunuh diri hari ini, oke cukup, ini sudah keterlaluan. Ia perlu berbicara kepada lelaki itu. 

Tsukishima sampai di rumah sakit tepat di jam 6 sore. Hinata sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap dan butuh beberapa hari di rumah sakit untuk kembali pulih. Ia melihat Kageyama yang duduk di samping Hinata dengan raut wajah yang masih bercampur aduk. 

Hinata masih tertidur pulas, tangannya dipsangi selang infus dan ketika melihat wajah HInata, Tsukishima merasa sedih akan temannya itu. pipinya terlihat tirus dan wajahnya sangat kusam. Bukan tanpa alasan, Hinata Shouyou dijuluki matahari ketika ia masih di Karasuno, karena setiap kali orang melihat senyum anak ini, mereka merasa sangat hangat, termasuk Tsuki. 

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Tsuki pada Kageyama.   
"Perlu dirawat beberapa hari, dan intensif terapi ke psikiater," jawab Kageyama yang masih memperhatikan Hinata.   
"Apa kau sudah makan?" 

Kageyama menoleh ke arah temannya itu dengan senyum lemah dan menggeleng. Kageyama memahami bahwa temannya itu anya terlihat kaku dan sarkastik di luarnya saja, aslinya Tsukishima Kei itu pedulinya seperti Sugawara. 

"Ku temani kau makan di depan rumah sakit kulihat ada yang menjual kari. Kau perlu makan agar tidak jatuh sakit," dan Kageyama mengikuti temannya itu dari belakang. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Kageyama memakan nasi karinya dalam diam, dan Tsuki hanya memperhatikan temannya itu sembari menyeruput lemon tea-nya.

"Ck. Aku tidak paham dengan jalan pikir kalian berdua," ujar Tsukishima memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.   
Tobio yang dari tadi memperhatikan ke arah piringnya, kini menoleh ke arah Tsuki.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menjadikan dirimu samsak?" Kageyama tertegun, ia langsung menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan bermuara. 

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Kageyama. Aku tahu bagaimana kau melihat Hinata. Dan aku tahu betul ini tidak sehat untukmu dan tentu saja untuk Hinata, _no offense but you looks pathetic_ ," kata Tsukishima.

Kageyama hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan si rambut pirang berkacamata ini. iya dia akui bahwa dirinya sangat menyedihkan. Siapa sih yang secara sadar membuat dirinya menderita agar Hinata tidak sendirian. 

"Jangan senyum-senyum saja, apa kau mau menggadaikan kewarasanmu hanya untuk mengurus Hinata? Aku paham kau menyukainya. Tetapi apakah kau benar-benar bahagia dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang? apakah Hinata tidak akan merasa bersalah karena setiap hari ia menggunakanmu sebagai pengganti Atsumu?"

"Kageyama semua orang pun juga khawatir dengan Hinata, tetapi jika kau terus menerus berada di posisi seperti ini. Ini juga bisa berakibat buruk bagi kesehatan mental Hi,"

"Aku paham apa yang kau bicarakan Tsuki. Aku menyadari apa yang aku lakukan, dan aku bertanggungjawab penuh dengan keputusanku.. Apapun akan aku lakukan agar ia bisa bangkit lagi..,"

"Apakah ada perubahan setelah kau berada di sampingnya selama beberapa bulan ini?" 

Snap

Yang sebelumnya Kageyama tersenyum, kini berubah menjadi raut wajah kesal. 

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa keberadaanmu selama ini di samping Hinata setelah Atsumu meninggal dunia, membuat kondisi HInata membaik? Aku tahu tidak semua orang akan mengatakan ini padamu, karena mereka hanya melihat kau peduli pad ahinata sebagai seorang teman, tetapi bagiku, kalian berdua saling menghancurkan sat sama lain, dan memanfaatkan satu sama lain. Sorry not Sorry, itu bukan cinta,"

'BRAAK' 

Kageyama menggebrak meja di depannya dan memandang penuh amarah pada Tsukishima. Semua perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Tsukishima memang benar adanya, tetapi entah kenapa ia sangat marah dengan hal itu. Ia merasa apa yang ia kerjakan selama ini sia-sia, dan berakhir menjadi keegoisan masing-masing. 

"LALU? APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN? AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHATNYA TERUS MENERUS TERPURUK KARENA SI BRENGSEK ITU PERGI MENINGGALKAN SHOUYOU BEGITU SAJA. LALU AKU HARUS DIAM SAJA? JIKA AKU TIDAK CEPAT DATANG KE APARTEMEN SHOUYOU HARI INI. KITA SEMUA AKAN KEHILANGAN DIA,"

Tsukishima hanya diam sembari menyeruput lemon tea-nya, ia paham perasaan KAgeyama, tetapi jika al ini diteruskan bisa saja ia kehilangan kedua temannya itu. 

"Kau tahu Kageyama? yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah, sadarkan dirimu bahwa Hinata Shouyou bukan milikmu lagi, ia bukan Hinata yang dulu kau kenal. Segala aspek kehidupannya sudah banyak yang berubah dan kau bukan pengganti Atsumu. Apa Hinata akan bahagia, jika kau melakukan semua ini? Sadarlah Kageyama, kau tahu yang terbaik saat ini adalah _you'd both better go_ ," kata Tsukishima. 

"CUKUP," dan detik itu juga Kageyama dipaksa untuk kembali ke permukaan, kembali dihadapkan pada realita, bahwa seberapa keras pun ia berusaha untuk membahagiakan lelaki itu, tetap saja di hati Shouyou hanya ada tempat untuk Miya Atsumu. 

Kageyama menyandarkan dirinya, memejamkan matanya agar dapat menenangkan diri. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena berteriak pada Tsukishima, padahal apa yang dikatakan Tsuki ada benarnya. Jika ia ingin Shouyou bahagia, 

Mengikhlaskan kepergian shouyou dari hatinya adalah hal terbaik untuk mereka berdua. 

* * *

"Selamat pagi Hinata-kun," sapa Dokter Lin, psikiater yang sudah merawat Hinata beberapa bulan ini, saat Hinata masuk ke ruang konseling. 

Lelaki berambut oranye itu terlihat lebih stabil setelah di rawat selama tiga hari di rumah sakit. ia duduk dengan tenang di depan Dokter Li. 

"Selamat pagi Lin-san,"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

"Aku..., baik"  
"Masih ada gangguan dalam tidurmu?" Hinata menggeleng.  
"Apa yang kamu rasakan hari ini?"  
"Lin-san. Bantu aku untuk membaik, aku ingin membaik untuk diriku sendiri,"  
Lin tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, kau bisa memulai dari membuka diri padaku dan apa saja yang kamu rasakan agar aku bisa membantumu Hinata-kun,"

Detik itu juga Hinata menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa terus menerus bergantung pada orang lain terutama Tobio, sebab, jika itu terus menerus melakukan hal tersebut, tidak akan ada kebahagiaan untuk Tobio, dan Hinata tidak ingin temannya bersedih karenanya. 

* * *

Malam itu, Kageyama Tobio kembali menjenguk Hinata setelah pulang dari latihan. Ketika ia datang, HInata sedang duduk di kasurnya sembari membaca majalah olahraga yang kemarin dibelikan oleh Tobio. 

Kageyama sedikit berbahagia melihat keadaan Hinata yang terus menerus membaik walaupun perubahannya tidak terlalu tampak, tetapi yang jelas wajah Hinat tidak lagi semurung sebelumnya. 

"Ne, Tobio. kenapa datang malam sekali? apa nanti tidak akan kehabisan bus untuk pulang?"

"Aku bisa naik taksi. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"  
Hinata tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja. hari ini aku kembali terapi dengan psikiaterku,"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ujar Kageyama sembari duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur Hinata.

Ruangan itu kembali sunyi , ketika Tobio memutuskan untuk memerisksa notifikasi di ponselnya. 

"Ne.., Tobio" 

"Hm.."

"Aku akan berhenti dari MSBY"

"Kau? _WHAT_? tetapi kenapa?"

"Aku akan kembali ke Brazil. Aku perlu menenangkan diriku, dan berhadapan dengan kehilanganku. Aku perlu melakukan sesuatu agar kedukaan ini menghilang. Dan satu-satunya jalan aku perlu waktu sendiri,"

Tobio terdiam, tentu saja Tobio akan setuju apapun keputusan Hinata. tetapi di satu sisi ia takut Hinata akan kenapa-kenapa.

"Ne Tobio, aku juga ingin meminta maaf padamu. Aku sudah terlalu jahat padamu,"

"Jangan berkata aneh-aneh boke. Aku selalu akan membantumu, mau apa pun keadaanmu. Dan jika memang itu keputusanmu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu. karena kau boke," ucapan Kageyama membuat Hinata tertawa kecil. Ah, tawa itu akhirnya kembali. 

"Setelah kondisiku stabil aku akan mulai mempersiapkan semuanya."  
"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu mempersiapkan keperluanmu,"

Lagi-lagi hening, sebetulnya ada lagi yang ingin Hinata katakan pada Kageyama, tetapi ia takut pertemanannya akan hancur setelah ini. 

"Boke. Kau kenapa diam?"  
"Ne, Tobio. apa aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu?"  
"Apa sih kau seperti berbicara dengan orang lain saja,"  
"Maafkan aku."  
"Lagi-lagi minta maaf. memangnya kau _costumer service_?"  
"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu menederita,"  
Tobio mematung, sebenta, apakah Hinata mengetahui perasaannya?

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku sejak lama. dan aku berpra-pura tidak tahu akan hal itu. dan menganggapmu tetap teman. A..aku, a ku pikir jika Atsumu tiada aku bisa membuka hatiku perlahan-lahan dan memberikanmu jala masuk. te..teapi ter..ternyata hiks," si rambut Oranye kembali tersedu dalam tiap perkataannya. Tobio yang melihat hal ini, hanya menghela nafas dan memeluk si lelaki itu. 

"Aku paham Shouyou. Maafkan aku juga."  
"Tidak kau tidak salah. Kau selalu baik padaku, a..aku yang jahat,"

"Sssh. _aren't we all_ Shou. Aku sudah merelakanmu Shou. yang aku inginkan adalah kau kembali berbahagia dan melewati kedukaan ini,"

"HIks... Tobio terima kasih..," Hinata membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Tobio. 

"Terima kasih juga, karena sudah bertahan Shou," 


End file.
